


Perfect Imperfections

by Turtleking



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtleking/pseuds/Turtleking
Summary: All the reasons Gavin and Nines love each other!





	Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was super sleepy lmao. I just wanted to write cute shit. They don't have sex but it's mentioned. Lmk if you enjoyed it!

Gavin was in love with Nines because he was the man he could never be, perfect. He had perfect hair, perfect body, an award winning smile, and he was six foot. He was extremely smart, funny, and caring. He was one of the most advanced androids, faster, smarter, more agile than his predecessor, Connor. He was the best partner Gavin could ask for. They had an amazing streak of solving cases they were assigned, even cracking a few cold ones. There were rumors swirling that they were going to get promoted. They were the poster couple for how partners should work together. It would have been Connor and Anderson but he still had the drinking habit to kick. Gavin didn’t like Nines at first, thinking he’d act like a well trained dog, as his brother did, but he was different. He didn’t take any of Gavin’s shit, and he had to respect that. They grew on each other, mercilessly teasing and tormenting the other. They became fast friends. When Nines moved into Gavin’s apartment, his life truly changed for the better. For starters, it was always sparkling clean. Nines hated mess and clutter, and Gavin wasn’t opposed to someone else cleaning up. Gavin’s two black cats, Cosmo and Pepper, absolutely adored him. It wasn’t uncommon for them both to be curled up in his lap while he was doing a software updated. Most other times it was Gavin was the one sitting in his lap, as he was a huge fan of cuddling. They eventually developed a romantic relationship, inarguably the best one Gavin has ever had. Gavin was big on cuddling when they were together. He loved how safe and protected in Nines’s strong, muscular arms. The sex was amazing. Gavin liked it rough and spontaneous, and Nines was more than happy to deliver. His first priority was keep Gavin safe, though. He knew how hard was too hard, how many bites, scratches, and bruises were just right. He used probably more than enough lube and ensured Gavin was properly stretched first. Even though they never did anything too crazy, Nines insisted they have a safeword. After, Nines made sure that Gavin wasn’t in any pain and to tell him he did good job. He was an aftercare expert. The thing Gavin loved most was he was the only one who got to see this side of Nines. The caring, funny, sexy, goofy sides that he loved and cherished. He felt so lucky that the man he had been waiting for for so long was actually his. He would sacrifice so much to keep him with him. 

 

 

Nines loved Gavin for the things that made him human, his perfect imperfections. All of his scars, especially the one on his nose. He loved to kiss it. He loved Gavin’s height. Gavin absolutely hated it, but Nines thought it made him even cuter. He love to place his head on his shoulder when hugging him from behind. He loved the fact that he got to see gavin at his most vulnerable moments. Gavin was actually quite sensitive. He would climb into Nines’s arms after a long day and fall asleep. He loved cuddling almost as much as Gavin did. Holding him, feeling his heartbeat, rubbing his back, and if Gavin was particularly upset and crying, telling him how much he loved him and that he wouldn’t let go until he stopped crying. He loved seeing how much he loved his cats. Seeing him play with them, how he constantly took pictures of them, calling Nines over to look if they did anything cute. He loved seeing that Gavin Reed, the police detective that everyone at the precinct except for Tina Chen and himself saw as a careless asshole, was capable of so much love and affection. He loved seeing the fire and passion in his eyes after his hockey team scored a goal, as he played it his whole life. He especially loved pleasing Gavin, seeing his eyes roll back, shouting his name along with a string of expletives, how Gavin tried his best to get him off first, all though that rarely happened. He loved kissing Gavin, feeling how soft and smooth his lips were, analyzing what his mouth tasted like, which was normally coffee, and feeling Gavin’s heart race. He loved seeing Gavin grow and change as a person, slowly dropping his harsh exterior and allowing him in. He loved taking care of Gavin, cleaning their house, making sure he ate, it made him feel human. Gavin made him feel human. That was the greatest gift he could ever ask for.


End file.
